


They're just boobs nico

by mystic789



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Brief lesbian sex, Catching lesbian sex on iris message, Flirting, M/M, Nico afraid of boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic789/pseuds/mystic789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a group meeting Jason iris messages Reyna and everyone sees a lot more of reyna and the camp's oracle than expected. Nico is no doubt the most traumatised but confides if it was gay sex he caught a glimpse of he'd be far more appealed</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're just boobs nico

**Author's Note:**

> So second fic that i wrote a year ago and found and decided to post! Thanks so much for giving it a go and i apologise for how cringy my 16 yr old self was! Love you all x

'Chiron' nico burst through the doors of the big house and took his place a the table. 'Sorry im late guys if you havent noticed my cabin was in urgent need to cleansing from its abbhorant state of decor'  
Nico smiled and unconsciously made eye contact with the head counsellor of apollo cabin who was slightly red in the face.  
'That's alright Nico i was just saying we needed contact reyna about the exchange programmes' Jason finished, fishing out for a drachma.  
After tossing it into a pool of water in the centre of the table and a quick prayer to Iris, a shocking scene appeared to the young demigods.  
Lying on a bed with familiar red locks , eyes shut in pleasure and naked body concealed by the half clothed body above her was rachel elizabeth dare, the camp's beloved oracle. The room was filled with moans as the dark haired girl's head began to move down between the other girl's legs.  
'OH MY GODS' Nico clamped his eyes shut and hit his head on the table in desperate attempt to look away. Everyone else at the table seemed either awkward, surprised or laughing their heads off.  
The two girls scrambled to cover themselves up, both flushed and extremely embarrassed.  
'Um...' Reyna began. The usually composed and mature praetor was now struggling for words.  
'Oh my gods oh my gods...' Nico was repeatedly muttering banging his head on the table 'oh my actual-'  
'Holy hades calm down gay boy they're just boobs!' rachel exclaimed.  
Another burst of laughter was set off by half the table, Will was clearly the loudest.  
'Um well you know its not that urgent, we'll talk to you later reyna ok bye' jason cut the IM and the stared at his shoes.

'Its not like im afraid of boobs i just prefer dicks' nico was explaining to piper later on. 'Now if that was two guys-'  
Someone coughed and nico turned to see a flushed son of apollo staring amused at him.  
'Um...' Nico started  
'Dont worry death boy i was just about to agree with you'  
Nico stared wide eyed and then glanced a piper who was trying very hard not to laugh.  
'Like you were saying' will continued, 'if it were two guys that would be a whole new story darlin'  
At this point piper was doubling over clutching her sides as nico stared, shocked and flushed.  
'I mean if you ever want to try...'  
'Gods solace you mean- i- you're such a pervert' nico retorted, a ghost of a smirk appearing on his face.


End file.
